Sakura
by Loki-God-of-Mischief
Summary: Love Fic Uriko x Kenji


Kenji x Uriko

The sound a running river was all that was heard; along with the soft hum of a teenaged girl that stood before it. She quietly looked into the river watching the colorful fish within it swim about. As she slowly walked along the river's side, she couldn't help but smile at how beautiful it all seemed.

It was summer, all the cherry blossoms that stood along the river had fully bloomed, and the temperature there was very warm. The sun was shinning brightly and there weren't many clouds in this sky; it was a perfect day.

She was so caught up in all this; that she did not even notice the boy that had joined her in her little stroll.

"What's that you're humming?" He asked softly.

She almost jumped into the river when she heard the boy's voice.

"Eh?!" she said surprised.

"Didn't mean to scare you... So why are you here all alone?" He asked.

"Hello, Kenji... Just wanted to take a walk... I love to see the Sakura trees in summer, they always look so beautiful!" She said.

"Yeah, they look nice... Uriko... " Kenji said a bit concerned.

"Yes?" she said a bit surprised at Kenji's behavior.

"Well, I haven't really been spending... you know, time with you lately... Last time we talked you seemed, a bit angry at me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Kenji said.

"Angry? Well I don't remember being angry with you... Anyways you got a lot of work: I understand why you can't be with me..." Uriko said smiling.

"...I'm still sorry if I hurt your feelings..." Kenji said and stopped walking.

"It's okay... I just wished you'd live a little, you know you're still young! You should try hanging out a bit more." Uriko said and turned back to the river.

"Uriko... I don't know how to say this... but..." Kenji said and hesitated for a moment.

"What is it Kenji?" Uriko said and turned around towards him.

"I... I love you... I love you still. I know I haven't showed it to you, but I do... Maybe it is the way I don't know how to express myself correctly, but I wanted you to know that you have been a great friend and more to me... I really love you Uriko." Kenji said as his cheeks turned red with sentence said.

Uriko was completely frozen inside and out, she couldn't believe Kenji had just declared all his feeling for her all of a sudden.

"Kenji...I- I don't know what to... I love you too. I really do, it's just that I never expected this from you... I mean..." Uriko said completely red and a wide smile.

"I'm so- I'm sorry if I surprised you... But I had to tell you..." Kenji said hiding his smile.

Uriko was still a bit taken aback by Kenji's reaction, he was always such a shy and quiet person it was hard t believe this was happening.

"Uriko I want to show you something, it's a surprise..." Kenji said.

Kenji then walked over closer to Uriko and wrapped his arms around her. Uriko blushed even more with his warm embrace. Kenji smiled and whispered to Uriko, "Close your eyes..."

In seconds they had left the place where they both stood and appeared somewhere much far away.

"You can open your eyes now." Kenji said in a soft tone.

"Where are we...huh!? It's so beautiful! Oh my god..." Uriko said as she slowly let go of Kenji.

"Yes it is..."Kenji said.

Around the two of them; were many cherry blossoms and their most beautiful point. The gentle breeze made the leaves gently flowed down, and it seemed as if it were snowing. Uriko walked across the field of petals and began to laugh.

"Kenji this is so beautiful... how did you know of this place?" Uriko asked.

"You can say it's nearby of the place where I grew up, in a way..." Kenji said and Uriko looked at him confused.

"Grew up?" Uriko asked.

"It's a long story..."Kenji said.

"It's okay." Uriko said and smiled gently at him.

"Uriko, you know, I told you what I did earlier because... I'm not sure if you remember; but this same day, a year ago, we met." Kenji said.

"Yes I remember... I'm glad I met you." Uriko said and walked up to him.

"Me too... Let's go sit by the river... We can catch up in things..." Kenji said.

"Loved to..." Uriko said stopped Kenji from walking away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Now my surprised for you..."Uriko said smiling boldly.

She then gave him a soft kiss on his lips and held his hands.

"...Uriko..." Kenji said completely blushing.

"Now let's go." Uriko said giggling as she pulled him towards the river side.

The End... or is it? Yeah pretty much...


End file.
